About an apple
by weasel.bee.7
Summary: Malfoy's obsessed with...just see inside.


**Apple**

At breakfast Draco Malfoy watched suspiciously the gryffindortable. His mood was a bit miffed, because today there weren't any apples on their table.

Draco was the spoilt slytherin prince with his firm habits. And one of them was having an apple to breakfast. Preferably a green one. And at lunch break a red one.

Without an apple he simply couldn't start his day. He would be pissed off the whole day. And everybody should beware of a displeased Malfoy. Including his own housemates.

But for an unexplainable reason only their table was concerned about the unbelieving loss of apples. Against this the stupid gryffindors had apples placed on their table- and largeley enough of them. Of course. The gryffindors.

Favorites of the oh so great Dumbledore! How he loathed the little "brave" gryffindors! Pah! Brave! In their dreams! Draco didn't see anything brave in the gryffindors all the years attending hogwarts. They just were dumb pathetic creatures- the Scarhead, Mudblood and Weasel ahead of them! Though he had to admit that he loved to make fun of the golden trio.

Especially the Weasels reactions concerning him always were priceless.

His red ears, when Draco mocked his hand-me-downs, his angry face, when Draco insulted his family and his clenched fists when he talked about him as Potters boyfriend.

There wasn't any other person that he could make so easily freak out. Nobody was able to give Draco these strong reactions.

With a mean grin he just figured out how he would yet still get to his apple this morning.

He shifted his head, indicated Crabbe and Goyle to follw him and so he swaggered disdainfully to the direction of the gryffindor table.

There he placed his body, dressed in tailored robes that fit perfectly, onto the table right infront of the Weasel and crossed his legs gracefully while he covered the redhead with a provocative look on his sneering face.

With his slender fingers he swiped that wonderfully green apple from the plate that was placed in front of the Weasel.

"Don't assume you will eat that,Weasel?" asked Draco with his trademark sniffy drawl.

"Am I right?" He grinned mockingly."To let you know ,this is _wholesome food, _not that stuff you usually shove into your obnoxious mouth." Confidently sneering he looked the Weasel right in the eyes with a challenging look, while he bit in the others apple- with purest relish.

Rons jaw dropped open, the blonde Slytherin were within half a second right before him on the table and stole his wonderful apple.!He just hadn't the time to react and then it was already too late. That stupid little prat _bit _into_ his _apple_._Actually he did! The furious redhead clenched his fists and immediately got red ears."What the...HELL...Malfoy!" he bursted out as he witnessed the sight in front of him. He registered his blood dangerously boiling in his head."Get off the table and stop eating MY apple you filthy slimy BASTARD!"

"Oi! Asking for forgiveness, dearest Weasel. Just forget you need that to shove it in your lovers ass , Soooorry Potthead- I guess-next time",he looked at the both with a pretended apologizing expression.

Weasleys face was absolutely priceless! He looked as if he was going to strangle Draco. Smirking the blond jumped off the table and faced the from anger shaking Weasel.

Once more he bit with a loud crack into Weasleys apple and savoring let his eyes roll back. "Mmh, delicious. Thankyou,Weasel bee.", he smirked at him while waggling with his eyebrows.

If Ron hadn't been hold back by Harry he for sure had strangled the slytherin git! After Malfoy bit down his apple the third time, Ron decided to catch another apple form the plates in front of him, but in the second he stretched his hand out to grab one, all the breakfast disappeared from the tables. With red face he glared at the now laughing slytherin. "Oh...no apple for little poor Weasley? Hahaha!" With that the blond finally swaggered out of the hall, though his laugh was still heard. Clearly.

In rage Ron headed with his two friends to their history of magic class. Fortunately it wasn't a class with the slytherins. More of the stupid git was simply unbearable for Ron.

"How could he steal my apple?", he complained loudly pouting. "Just forget him, Ronald", answered Hermione. "He's just being Malfoy, that's all."

Not satisfied with the answers Ron tried to focus on his essay. Meanwhile Draco licked his fingers clean. This apple really was delicious. He had to admit a stolen apple was much more delicate than his usual breakfast apple.

And Weasleys outbursts made his meal complete. Satisfied he was ready to start his day as the cunning slytherin prince he was.

Before lunch the trio had to go to their Care of magical creatures class with Hagrid. On the way to Hagrids hut the pouting redhead was complaining again. "I am starving! Only because of this cruel bastard! I need my breakfast to concentrate! I cannot think when my stomach's doing weird things because of hunger!"

"Oh Ronald!It was just an apple!" "No, Hermione! It wasn't just an apple. It was MY apple!" His friends couldn't hear it any longer as they arrived the hut and waited for Hagrid to come along.

The other students already stood there and were chatting with each other. Scowling Ron leaned himself against a tree as he watched Malfoy approaching him. "You! You bastard!", he shouted furiously. Malfoy just calmly cocked an eyebrow and started to smirk rudely. "I assume you're hungry poor Weasel?" "You owe me a damn apple, ferret- face!", Ron growled angry. Laughing Malfoy dropped his bag to the earth and it looked as if he was searching for something in his bag. Finally he raised his head and held his hand towards Ron. In his hand laid an perfectly shaped red apple. Rons mouth literally was watering, as he wanted to grab the apple demanding.

But suddenly there was an crack, that sounded very familiar to Ron and he had to realise it just happened again. Malfoy had bit into his apple."Malfoy!", Ron growled deeply. "Hahaha!", Malfoy let his head fell back and laughed mockingly. "Didn't really thought,_ I_ would give _you- my_ apple. Please Weasel, a little more realism I expect."

Ron was so furious, the color of his skin was comparable to the red of Dracos perfect apple.

**To be continued...**


End file.
